The present invention relates to the roadbed composed of interlocking sections for a model railroad. This roadbed is useful on which to place model railroad tracks of all gauges and sizes. The locking arrangement of this invention permits the locking of the roadbed even through curves in either direction with a uniform lock system.
Model railroads are put together on a tabletop or floor or other solid surfaces on which is first placed a roadbed, which preferably should have the appearance of the roadbed of a full size railroad. Sections of railroad track with ties attached are then adhered to the roadbed. This roadbed may be glued or tacked to the surface to hold in proper position. The tracks are provided in sections that are attached to each other and either glued or nailed to the roadbed. As the layout of these model railroad tracks frequently has curves, the roadbed must also must be set up that it has curves as well. These curves may be of different angles and may curve to the right, left, or both in the process in the layout of a model railroad train system. One of the ways in which the roadbed can be constructed is from using a sheet of cork, which can be cut into the proper size (width and length) for putting the roadbed down in sections. The cork can then be painted or otherwise treated so that it resembles the ballast of a full size railroad. The roadbed can be constructed of sections of plastic, which can be made to look somewhat like the ballast of a full size roadbed. Other materials have been used from time to time to construct the roadbeds for model railroads.
There is a need to have a material and system for constructing the roadbed for model railroads that is easy to use and looks like the ballast of a full size railroad roadbed. There is a need that this roadbed can be constructed in sections giving the builder of the model train system the flexibility to build a railroad of the desired configuration and dimensions easily. The roadbed ballast needs to be constructed so that it can be put together in sections that are held in the proper configuration as the model railroad is being operated.
It is an object of this invention to develop a roadbed that can be constructed in sections, which are put together and held in proper position on which the railroad tracks and ties can be placed. It is desirable that these sections can be used to securely attach sections of roadbed that either curve to the right or the left without the need for special locks for each type of curve. It is a further object that this roadbed appear similar to the ballast roadbed of a full size railroad. It is a further object that the roadbed of this invention can be held in place on a flat surface of a table or floor on which it is to be constructed. It is a further object of this invention that the sections of the railroad roadbed are interchangeable and that curves to the right and left can be constructed in any place along the railroad.
The objects of this invention are obtained by providing a roadbed that is constructed out of a fiber-based material, which simulates the color and texture of a railroad ballast of a full size railroad. This fiber material is preferably indoor/outdoor carpet of the appropriate shade of gray. This roadbed is constructed in sections of the desired length, preferable in nine (9) inch sections. These sections are held together by a unique locking system in which the end of each section has a male lock and a female lock in a side-by-side configuration. The male lock extends beyond the end of the section to a male base that is parallel to the end of this section. Two (2) sides of the lock are connected to the male base that converge towards each other towards the end of the section. One of these sides is nearer the center of the section and extends into the interior of this section and is longer than the other side.
The female lock has the same general configuration as the male lock but is slightly larger and is formed side-by-side with the male lock in the end of a section. The female lock also has two (2) sides with one side being co-extensive with the side of the male lock nearer the center. The other side of the female lock is nearer the edge of the section of the roadbed opposite the side the male lock is nearer to. The sides of the female lock diverge away from each other towards the female base in the interior of the section.
The female and male locks on the other end of the section are formed in the opposite fashion (i.e., with the male lock on one end being nearer to one edge of the section and the male lock on the other end being nearer the opposite edge of the section).
Because the male lock and the female lock are basically truncated triangles that diverge in opposite directions to each other in relation on each section of roadbed and the male lock has a side that extends into the interior of the section, a railroad roadbed can be formed that is securely interlocked. The base of the male lock and the base of the female lock are parallel to the end of the section with the male lock extending beyond the end of the section and the female lock extending into the interior of the section. It will be noted that in respect to straight sections of railroad roadbed that the end and bases of the male and female lock are perpendicular to the edges of the track. The curved sections of the track have ends and bases of the female lock and the male lock that are co-extensive to those on the straight section or another curved section at the place where two (2) sections are to be interlocked.
This track can be formed with any suitable fibrous material with the male and female locks being diecut. A suitable fibrous material is indoor/outdoor carpeting of the shade of gray. The bottom of the carpeting is frequently most useful for the top of the roadbed. An adhesive strip can be placed on the bottom of the carpet for adhering to the flat surface to which the roadbed is to be constructed.
The locking system of this invention can be used with either a straight or curved section, which may curve in either direction. The straight sections and curved sections can be interlocked together easily because all the male locks in the system are identical and female locks in the system are identical in size and configuration.